1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to food production, and more specifically production of blended beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumers today desire nutritious food options. But the rigors of modern life make convenience an important factor in dietary decisions as well. Most people simply do not have the time to shop for and prepare healthy meals and snacks, and must instead resort to fast and convenient food options, which include bottled sodas and prepackaged snack foods containing chemicals and preservatives. Unfortunately, those foods chosen for convenience do not generally provide nutritional value, as they lack fruits, vegetables, and other components of a balanced diet. Fast food and unhealthy snack foods have contributed to an obesity epidemic in the United States. It is estimated that more than one-third of Americans are obese. See Ogden et al., 2014, “Prevalence of Childhood and Adult Obesity in the United States, 2011-12,” Journal of the American Medical Association 311:806-814, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
One example of a healthy drink option is a smoothie. A smoothie is a blended beverage generally made from fruit and vegetables. Often smoothies include liquid ingredients such as milk, cream, or juice. They may also include crushed ice, yogurt, peanut butter, soy, whey powder, and other supplemental ingredients. Smoothies provide a way to consume large amounts of natural ingredients, and are a good source of dietary fiber and other vital nutrients for a balanced diet. Another attractive attribute of smoothies is that they can be tailored to the particular needs and tastes of the individual. Nutritional supplements can be added as desired, and a smoothie can be a healthy meal in itself.
Although smoothies are a healthy food option, they are not always convenient. Making a smoothie is difficult because it requires specialized equipment, and it requires the user to have many perishable ingredients on hand. Significant amounts of perishable food are wasted by consumers who buy produce and cannot use it before it goes bad. Additionally, cutting fruits and vegetables to prepare the smoothie is time consuming and messy. Unlike many other foods, those shortcomings cannot be solved simply by preparing large batches of smoothies ahead of time. Since a smoothie is generally a partially frozen blend of ingredients, it loses its consistency over time due to melting. Also, smoothies are, optimally consumed when freshly made, or else certain nutrients will deplete or the smoothie may develop off-flavors.